thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Apr16Updates
April 30th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - She Works Hard for the Monkey *The Count Jackula Show: Satanic Sinema - The Devil's Rain *Game Den & Film Den: Army of Darkness *Projector: Friend Request *Lucky Six: Thoughts on The Killing Joke Trailer *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS): Once Upon a Planet *You Know Who: Silence in the Library & Forest of the Dead *Rap Critic: Barbershop 3: The Next Cut Vlog (w/Lady Jess) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Keanu & Ratchet and Clank *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ep. 185: Dark Purple April 29th, 2016 *Specials: Where's The Fair Use Progress *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): The Haunted Mansion Movie Part 2 *CR: Can You Believe It - Trump the Board Game *MikeJ: Terrifying Lego Baby *Some Guys I Know (show): CAUTION: Dancing Ahead (ft. The Comedy Dance Collective) *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Cats & Dogs *Suede: Suede Played - The Nancy Boy: Secrets Can Kill Ep. 2 *Ask Lovecraft: James Knouse *Screen Crashers: Commentary - Kill Bill *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Shockwave (Transformers Generations) *The Omega Geek: Lexx Appeal - Nook April 28th, 2016 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: I Took a Pill in Ibiza (Remix) by Mike Posner *Anime Abandon: Eiken *Terror Obscura: A Nightmare on Elm Street *Rocked Reviews: Rob Zombie - The Electic Warlock Acid Witch Satanic Orgy Celebration Dispenser *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 3 Major Gaming Scandals That Were Buried *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 1 Breakdown *Lucky Six Short Films: Mondo Madness - The Last of Us Vinyl Unboxing *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Achievements and Trophies *Brad Tries: The Angriest Whopper *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ep. 184 - The Mountain April 27th, 2016 *Shark Jumping: American Idol *Awesome Comics: Supergirl Season 1 *The Bargain Boy Reviews: Facebreaker *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Holidays *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate Atlantis - Irresistible *MikeJ: Brits Drink Tea Part 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Pleasure Merchant *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 21 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs: Ep. 183 - The Visitor *Vangelus: V-Build - Tightening Joints with Floor Polish April 26th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: When Are Critics Wrong? *The Yomarz Show: Immobile - Save the Titanic *MarzGurl: MarzGurl Tries Monster Hunter Beef Jerky *Battle Geek Plus: Donkey Kong (NES) *Leon Thomas: Goodbye, Channel Awesome *Dudley Dtoons: Toonagram - Photos from Cartoon Land! Ep. 2 *Once Upon a Timing: S5E19 - Happiness is an Under-Gun *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ep. 182: Gold Stars April 25th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman: Shadow of the Bat #58 *The Cinema Snob: Crime of the Age *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Lootcrate Were 100% With Us *Infomercialism: Snackeez *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 40 Review *Ask Lovecraft: Game of Thrones *Animerica (show): Gilgamesh Part 1 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs: Episode 181 - The Astral Plane *Vangelus Reviews: BTAS The Joker April 24th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top Voice Actors Vol. 5: Celebrity Cavalcade *Renegade Cut: Godzilla *Projector: The Man Who Knew Infinity *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 8 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ep. 180: Evergreen April 23rd, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - 7/11 Was a Part-Time Job *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Raw Force *Game Den & Film Den: Evil Dead II *Stuff You Like: So Good They Can't Ignore You *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - The Huntsman: Winter's War *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Huntsman: Winter's War *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ep. 179: The Pajama War *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - Shore Leave April 22nd, 2016 *Rap Critic Reviews: Low Life - Future ft. The Weeknd *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Children of the Corn *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Huntsman: Winter's War *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Hardcore Henry *MikeJ: British People Drink Tea *Some Guys I Know (show): #FreestyleFriday - Justin VS Justin *Weekly Manga Recap: Hinamatsuri *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dreadout Keepers of the Dark (Conclusion) *Ask Lovecraft: The Interview *The Omega Geek: Lexx Appeal - Wake the Dead *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Brake-Neck (Transformers Generations) April 21st, 2016 *Anime Abandon: Strange Love *Mud2MMO: "Bricked" Could this be in gaming's future? *LLOYD: Ep. 3 - Cattibal Holocaust *Rocked Reviews: Candlebox - Disappearing in Airports *Specials: Making of NC - Batman v Superman *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 4 Shitty Patents That Ruined Gaming *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Ratchet and Clank PS4 Thoughts *Easy Mode Go: Ep. 6 - Gaming's Algorithms of Love *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange Episode 3, Part 3 *Briactions: Bioshock (Original Release Date: Aug. 15th, 2012) April 20th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: The Pretender *Awesome Comics: Favorite Marvel Movie *MikeJ: Ideal Home Show Goodybag 2016 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: 10th Kingdom Part 5 *The Unmute Button: Gyruss *The AngryJoeShow: The Jungle Book - Angry Movie Review *Ask Lovecraft: South Park *Once Upon a Timing: S5E18 - Gangnam-Style Cloth *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 20 *Vangelus: V-Build - Lego Bricktober Hotel April 19th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Batman v Superman *Rerez: Positives - Wii Music *Needs More Gay: Are LGBT Characters Forced Into Games? *Projector: The Huntsman: Winter's War *MMO Grinder: The Division *Suede: Suede Gaming - The Nancy Boy: Secrets Can Kill Ep. 1 *Battle Geek Plus: Starfox 64 (N64) *Word Funk: Dice Funk - The Ball of Gorfinax *Hagan Reviews: C Me Dance April 18th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Dart #1 *Lost in Adaptation: Alice in Wonderland *The AngryJoeShow: Quantum Break Angry Review *Gaming Wildlife (show): If FromSoftware Were 100% Honest With Us *Renegade Cut: The Holy Mountain *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Disney's The Jungle Book *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 39 Review *Ask Lovecraft: Captain America *Animerica (show): Samurai Gun Part 2 *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Buzzsaw (Transformers Generations) April 17th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Pan *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Criminal *Ross's Game Dungeon: Rama *Battle Geek Plus: Mega Man 5: The Gravity Man Dance *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dreadout Keepers of the Dark Parts 4-6 April 16th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Smoke Bomb! *Game Den & Film Den: The Evil Dead *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Jungle Book *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY): Live Fast and Prosper *The Nostalgia Critic: Star Wars: The Force Awakens Commentary *MarzGurl: Captain America: Civil War Early Screening Discussion (Spoiler-Free) *Weekly Manga Recap: The 125th Best Hobby Podcast *Artcast: Adelitas Twins *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Jungle Book & Barbershop: The Next Cut *The Count Jackula Show: Should Satanic Jackula Review a Movie? *The AngryJoeShow: Doctor Strange Teaser - Angry Reaction *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Rihanna's ANTI April 15th, 2016 *Doug Reviews: The Jungle Book (2016) *Best for a Buck: Twilight Sparkle is Pregnant - Why Does This Exist? *Some Jerk with a Camera: WDW 2016 Tag (Vlog) *The Bargain Boy: AAGH? - Batman V Superman *The AngryJoeShow: Suicide Squad Trailer #3 - Angry Reaction *Brad Tries: Pepsi Sakura *The Horror Guru: Blood Splattered Road Trip: Days of the Dead *Ask Lovecraft: Gollum *Word Funk: The Kids Are Grounded *Heisanevilgenius: Beneath the Planet of the Apes Part 3 (of 3) *Vangelus Reviews: The Azaleas (Mastermind Creations) April 14th, 2016 *Anime Abandon: Speed Racer (feat. Nostalgia Critic) *Cinemadonna: Filth and Wisdom *Stuff You Like: Your Thrift Habits (1948) *Mud2MMO: If You Don't Like It, You Can Leave *I See What You Did There: Arya Stark: What's in a Name *The Count Jackula Show: Srdjan Spasojevic Interview *Rerez: 8bitdo ZERO Gamepad *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Physical vs. Digital Frank Edition *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - 5000 Fingers of Doctor T *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - Top 5 Offensive Cheat Codes *Once Upon a Timing: S5E17 - Tree Branch Falls on Mausoleum *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dreadout Keepers of the Dark Parts 1-3 April 13th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Going Bananas *Specials: Batman v Superman NC Review Trailer *Awesome Comics: Favorite Live Action DC Movie *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: 10th Kingdom Part 4 *Rocked Reviews: Otep - Generation Doom *The Count Jackula Show: Bernard Rose Interview *Heisanevilgenius: Beneath The Planet of the Apes Part 2 (of 3) *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Brawlhalla *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 19 *Ask Lovecraft: 1920s *Vangelus Reviews: Taskmaster April 12th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: WTR - Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain *The AngryJoeShow: Dreadfalls (VR) Angry Review *Rerez: Positives - Superman 64 *Needs More Gay: Beards *Dudley Dtoons: Team Teen - Convergence at Gravity Falls! Part 2 Storyboards *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hush *Battle Geek Plus: Yoshi (NES) *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Dr. Cash Money *The Count Jackula Show: Tony Todd Interview *Diamanda Hagan: The Encounter - Jesus is an Eldritch Abomination April 11th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Blackest Night *Manny Man Does History: 10 More Things About World War 2 *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Bioware Were 100% Honest With Us *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Gamera Super Monster *Renegade Cut: Prisoners *Specials: Making of NC - Phantom of the Opera *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Window of Opportunity *Ask Lovecraft: Rhode Island *The Count Jackula Show: B.C. Butchers Interview *Animerica (show): Samurai Gun, Part 1 *Heisanevilgenius: Beneath The Planet of the Apes - Part 1 (of 3) *Vangelus: V-Build - Kabaya Dai Atlas April 10th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Jungle Book (1994) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hardcore Henry *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Hardcore Henry & The Boss *Some Guys I Know (show): I Dance Better When Drunk 2.0 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 38 Review *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ninja Gaiden 3 (NES) *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 78 - Log Date 7 15 2 *The Count Jackula Show: Felissa Rose Interview April 9th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Blast Times at Ridgemont High *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS): The Terratin Incident *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Marooned *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 77 - Message Received *The Count Jackula Show: Sid Haig Interview *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Trailer - Star Wars: Rogue One April 8th, 2016 *Projector: High-Rise *Rocked Reviews: Deftones - Gore *The AngryJoeShow: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *The Count Jackula Show: Camille Keaton Interview *Weekly Manga Recap: Shishunki no Iron Maiden *Word Funk: We Are The Illuminati *Ask Lovecraft: Cthulhu Lies Dreaming *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 76 - It Could've Been Great *Vangelus Reviews: Stronghold Sand Version (Acid Rain) *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Beyonce's Super Bowl Performance April 7th, 2016 *Rerez: Sega's Forgotten Motion Game: Sega Pods *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Amazing Spider-Man *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - LUNA Online Reborn *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Nintendo NX Hoaxes *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange Episode 3, Part 2 *Easy Mode Go: Ep. 5 - Digital Download Get-Down *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 4 Games Cancelled for Stupid Reasons April 6th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Oh! Heavenly Dog *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Blockbuster Video *MarzGurl Presents: Dance Dance Revolution Retrospective: Arcade Machines *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: 10th Kingdom Part 3 *Ask Lovecraft: Victorians *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 18 *Once Upon a Timing: S5E16 - That's Just Zelena! *Word Funk: Dice Funk - No More Secrets *Vangelus: V-Build - Shockwave Kreon Battle Changer April 5th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Adventures of Pluto Nash *Rerez: Positives - Doom The Movie *Rocked Reviews: Regretting the Past: Hinder - Extreme Behavior *Battle Geek Plus: Karate Champ (NES) *Terror Obscura: Fright Bites - Victor Frankenstein *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Divergent Series: Allegiant April 4th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek Special: Flesh and Stone *Lost in Adaptation: Eragon *Gaming Wildlife (show): The Death of the Beta Tester *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 37 Review *Some Guys I Know (show): Hamburger Helper - A Delicious Dance Remix *Animerica (show): When They Cry Part 3 *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - How to Say NO *Ask Lovecraft: SCP *Vangelus Reviews: First Order Stormtrooper Officer April 3rd, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Terminator Genisys: Pros n' Cons *Projector: Dad's Army (2016) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Daredevil Season 2 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: God's Not Dead 2 *Battle Geek Plus: Jimmy Buckrider - Team Etro Strikes Again *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Co-op Policenauts Conclusion *Accursed Farms: Moon Gaming - Zombie Trailer Park April 2nd, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Leg Day *One Hit Wonderland: Eve of Destruction by Barry McGuire *Familiar Faces: The Marvelous Misadventures of Flap-Jack Movie *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - The Raven *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Batman v Superman *Rerez: One Handed SNES Controller *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Sdrawkcab (Backwards) *Rap Critic: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Vlog (w/LadyJess) *Once Upon a Timing: S5E15 - Storybook, Underworld Edition *Word Funk: It's Mostly Sucking *The AngryJoeShow: AJ's Stellaris Developer Preview April 1st, 2016 *The Yomarz Show: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Rap Critic Reviews: Me, Myself, and I by G-Eazy ft. Bebe Rexha *Renegade Cut: Chicago *Rerez: Positives - Final Fantasy 7 Sucks! *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Anita Sarkeesian Were 100% Honest With Us *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): The Walt Disney Family Museum *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: The 20% Cooler My Little Phony April Fool's Day Show *Some Guys I Know (show): TRNDSTTR *Linkara: Mighty Morphing Rump Rangers *Weird Video Games: Rockman DASH (PlayStation) *Ask Lovecraft: Public Face *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Groove (Transformers Generations) *Battle Geek Plus: Beware the Delicious Flavors Category:Content Category:Updates